Doge
Doge '''(わんこ wanko) is an enemy that can be seen in the Main Chapters, Stories of Legend and Collaboration Event Levels. Enemy Doge is a starter enemy, and the main enemy in Korea/Nagasaki. In all stages that he appears in (except Korea and Ninja Awakens!) he is used as a meatshield for stronger enemies like Teacher Bear, Le'boin and for his Black counterpart. He is the Basic Enemy. He appears in all dog stages, like The VIP Room and Government Watchdog, with Doge Dark, Shibalien, Celeboodle, Gabriel, and more. Strategy With its low health and attack power, this enemy can easily be killed with Basic Cats. They will be buffed soon late game, especially in Awakens! stages like Ninja Awakens!, but other than that, they are quite easy to kill. Dictionary English Version A Loving Shiba and Battle Cat's rival. Trying to enter college this year. Very thoughtful and sends birthday gifts to Cat every year. Japanese Version Variants Doge Dark (Black) Doge Dark is the Black variant of Doge, with much faster movement, more health, attack damage and number of knockbacks. Ecto Doge (Event Enemy) Ecto Doge is the Floating variant of doge that appears in the Ghostly Houseguests Event , The Haunted 1LDK, All Hallows Road and Floor 18 of the Heavenly Tower. Samurai Doggy (Event Enemy) This is a Doge Dark riding a One Horn. Has a 100% chance to knock back cats, is considered a Red/Black enemy and appears in the Love is Sickness Event, Special Thanks and Floor 13 of the Heavenly Tower. Behaves similarly to One Horn. Lord Enma (Event Enemy) This is the combination of a Doge and a Le'boin, the Red variant of both enemies. Appears in the Ghostly Houseguests Event, Wonderful Conquest and Floor 11 of the Heavenly Tower, it behaves similarly to Le'Boin. Pigge Back (Event Enemy) This Red and White enemy takes the form of three regular Doges carrying a Pigge. Appears in the Autumn = Sports Day! Event, Wonderful Conquest and Floor 11 of the Heavenly Tower. Gabriel (Angel) Gabriel is Doge's Angel variant. It is much faster and stronger, with area attack. Metal Doge (Metal) A Metal variant of Doge that is much stronger, moves and attacks faster and has the Metal attribute, but low health. Angry Sun (Event Enemy) A stationary Metal enemy with the face of a Doge. Has one of the longest ranges in the game and always freezes cats for a short time, but does almost no damage (area attack). Appears in Year's First Dawn. Birthday Cake (Event Enemy) A birthday cake carried by 3 Doges. Appears in Memorial Events and is a Metal enemy. Has ok HP, but attack power is just 1, with area attack. Pumpdoge (Event Enemy) A slightly more powerful Doge that appears in All Hallows Road and Elite Corps. It is the enemy counterpart of Pumpcat. Shibalien (Alien) Alien version of Doge. It is a bit faster and much stronger. Wall Doge A tanky version of Doge. Has much more health and damage, with area attack and a slower speed. Is similar to Wall Cat. Drummer Doge (Event Enemy) A "Macho Doge" on a Taiko Drum, it is a stationary enemy, has extremely long range, Freeze Ability and high health, but the damage output is mediocre (area attack). Similar to Angry Sun, appears in Summer Diary. Package Doge (Event Enemy) A Doge-faced cardboard box used for delivery. Stationary, with the Metal trait and extremely low health and attack power. Appears in None More Squishy, We're Number One and Sender Unknown. Zoge (Zombie) The Zombie variant of Doge. Much stronger, has fewer knockbacks, can burrow under cats and revives once with 50% HP. Icy Doge (Event Enemy) A slightly tougher version of Wall Doge, with more health, damage and range. Appears in Cats in the Snow as well as in Megaton Blast. Coffin Zoge (Zombie) A Zombie variant of Wall Doge, with more health, damage and range. Revives with 100% HP an unlimited number of times with short revive time, but cannot burrow. Goldoge (Event Enemy) A gold-colored variant of Doge seen in The Midas Touch. Has higher stats and double movement speed, but is still not a significant threat. Drops a large amount of money when killed. Despite the colour, it is a White Enemy. Shibalien Elite (Alien) A Starred Shibalien. It has massively increased stats, has slightly higher speed and a chance of warping your cats back. Appears in Cats of the Cosmos and late Stories of Legend. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery New planet illust.jpg Trivia *Doge is a well-known meme on the Internet. *The Japanese name, wan-ko (doggy), is the dog equivalent to nyan-ko (kitty) in that the onomatopoeia for a dog's bark is 'wan' and a cat's meow is 'nyan'. The 'ko' is just a suffix meaning child. *This is the enemy with the most variants. *Birthday Cake Enemy is a reference to this enemy's description of sending birthday gifts to Cat every year. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/002.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies